Blind Love
by yukichan10
Summary: After Tsukushi gets married to Tsuska, Yuuki disappears without a word.  Sojirou missing Yuuki looks for her.  What happens when Akira and Rui who are visiting Shizuka find Yuuki in France, and who is Shiro?
1. Chapter 1

Blind Love

Rating:T For now may change as the story develops

Pairing: Sojirou x Yuuki

Disclosures: I do not own any of the characters, just the story line. I don't remember Shizuka's Fiance's name so I just made one up. Also Henri, Pierre, and Shiro are Fictional Characters. Please note this is FICTIONAL and do not crucify me!

Summary: After Tsukushi gets married to Tsuska, Yuuki disappears without a word. Sojirou missing Yuuki looks for her. What happens when Akira and Rui who are visiting Shizuka find Yuuki in France, and who is Shiro?

**Bold Print: Foreign Language**

_Italics: Inner Thoughts_

" "-Conversation

Chapter 1:Welcome to a French Holiday

"Rui! Akira!" Shizuka yelled across the airport gate lobby. She smiled at the two handsome men as they made their way towards her. Both saw her and smiles broke out on their jet-lagged faces. When they reached her they pulled her into a hug.

"Shizuka, how have you been doing?" Rui asked her in his calm soft voice. Has David been treating you right?"

"Shizuka, you look more gorgeous since the last time we saw you! Let's say you leave that husband of yours and date me instead?'

Shizuka burst out laughing, pinching Akira's cheek first then kissing Rui softly on both cheeks in greeting. "Akira you flirt! Whatever am I going to do with you!" No words were needed for Rui as she looked at him in the eyes and softly nodded her head happily at what she saw.

"I have lots of fun things planned and little time to do them in so let's go get your luggage and hit the road." Shizuka said

As they got into the black limo to take them to Shizuka's house, she looked at them both of them closely. They both looked like they were doing there, but their minds both seemed to be plagued with worries.

"So how is everything back in Japan? How are Kushi and Tsuska? Where is Soujiro? Are you guys staying out of trouble?"

Laughing at her questions, Akira was the first to speak. "Everything is good! Kushi is trying to finish up her Doctrine and Tsuska is pouting that she isn't paying enough attention to him. Staying out of trouble for the most part…you know me. As for Soujiro…"

Akira's train of thought seemed to be gone as in his eyes a sad look coming into his eyes.

"Soujiro seems to be frantic moody disposition" Rui finished for him. "I really don't blame him though. After the wedding, Soujiro seemed to be fine, but a few weeks later he became moody. Then another few days later, he became frantic and distracted. We didn't find out till later that it was because of Yuuki. We were all busy because of the wedding and afterwards we were doing our own thing. We didn't realize till too late that Yuuki had disappeared."

"What do you mean disappear?" Shizuka asked "You can't just disappear? What about airline tickets and paper trails…"

"I have looked into everything that we all could think of." Akira responded "But it is like she dropped off the face of the earth. Soujiro, has been frantic in not being to at least know if she is safe or not. It is like all the life has been sucked out of him. We all take turns making sure that he is doing okay. He has stopped going to clubs. He only does two things now, Tea Ceremonies and the rest of the time he devotes his time to locating Yuuki."

"We have to almost knock him to make sure he sleeps, and Kushi has all but tied him to a chair to eat." Rui said softly. Shizuka shook her head. Unsure of what to say, she took both of their hands into hers and squeezed gently. _Hopefully they will be able to find Yuuki-chan. _As they drove up to Shizuka's house they spotted a big beautiful white dog running pass them and disappearing behind a closing electronic gate. "Wow, what a beautiful dog!" Rui breathed "I know," Shizuka smiled "I see him out every morning. I was curious on where he went, so I followed him one day and he goes to different places. But it never seems to fail that at exactly 8:30 a.m. he comes back to his house. It's actually surprising since I really don't see anybody at the house. Oh there are cars coming and going, sometimes late into the night, but I don't see anybody there. I can tell that whoever lives there loves that dog very much."

"So you don't know who lives there at all?" Akira asked. "No, but not from lack of trying. David and I went over one day to introduce ourselves, but the butler at the door said that his mistress was currently in a meeting and wouldn't be able to see us at the moment. The house is beautiful inside, and from what we gathered we are thinking that the people are artists. They have beautiful paintings of different things. We think that the artist is really in love with the model because that model is in everyone of those paintings. Also that dog is also with that model. The only thing weird about those paintings is that in not one of them is the model showing her face. It's a very good marketing tool…and it makes the potential buyer curious about what the model's face actually looks like. Rui since you like art you would definetly love those paintings. Too bad that the owner isn't exactly more receptive to guests." Shizuka sighed softly as they made their way into the driveway of her house.

Please R&R! As stated Earlier some characters are fictional! Please don't blame me for getting names wrong. I just write what my inner voice is saying. Don't Like, Don't read! I do this simply for my pleasure and to de-stress. Hope you at least take a minute out of your busy schedule/life to enjoy a little reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note : 6/20/11

Hello everyone! Sorry, that I have not updated. Deep Dogeza Please know that I have not forgotten about this story. I have been out of the country, and on top of everything my job has been kicking my butt.

I have the two other chapters almost ready. I feel like I have to go over the fine tooth comb. I am a little new to this, so please forgive me for any mistakes that I make.

Thanks for all the reviews, critics, and for adding as favorite stories to your profiles! If you are still in school, enjoy the summer. If you are a working girl/guy, like myself try to enjoy the summer as much as your job will let you.

-Yukichan10


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Past

**Happy New Year Everybody! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story**! **I know I haven't updated in a long time. Between going back to school, getting sick, having surgery, and working full-time, there hasn't been a lot of time to write. Hopefully I can relax enough to continue to update regularly. Thank you once again for taking the time out to read, review, and add to your accounts!**

* * *

Note: That all characters except some OOC belong to the creator of Hana Yori Dango. Note that storyline is mine.

**Bold Print: Foreign Language****-**

_Italics: Inner Thoughts_

" "-Conversation

* * *

The sounds of a piano playing a melancholic Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata filled the glass encased study. As the player finished the last bar of the sonata, Henri made his way over to the piano player.

''**HENRI, I FEEL LIKE SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN. I FEEL IT DEEP IN MY STOMACH, NOT SOMETHING BAD, BUT NOT SOMETHING GOOD EITHER.''**

"**YUUKI, EVERTYTHING IS FINE, SHIRO JUST LEFT FOR HIS MORNING WALK, PIERRE WENT INTO THE OFFICE FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS, AND WILL BE BACK JUST IN TIME FOR TEA. NOW, MY DEAR, I NEED YOU TO CHANGE INTO THIS GOWN, SO I CAN MAKE SOME BEGINNING SKETCHES OF THE LAST PAINTING.''**

''**WHICH ONE IS THIS ONE?''**Yuuki asked as she got up from the piano, putting her hand gently into Henri's. As he guided her towards her bedroom upstairs, he looked at her with love and gentleness in his eyes. Henri knew he loved this woman, mind you not the same love that he loved Pierre, but it was pretty damn close. Pierre, he knew also felt the exact same way. Both knew they would give their lives for her. Scared out of her mind, they protected her from all danger. Pierre being Yuuki's father's lawyer took care of her family business holdings, while Henri watched the house. They never left her alone, as her fear of being left all alone consumed her mind.

(Flashback)~

While in Paris, Yuuki and her family were just leaving the family office. Yuuki's parents were already in the car when Yuuki was running out of the building towards the car. She could still remember, that day. The bomb had gone off; the explosion blew her into the air like a rag doll. Her parents, had died instantly, but Yuuki was left with a loss that was irreplaceable. The glass from the car window had blown out with so much force; it flew into her eyes, leaving her blind. Yuuki still suffered from nightmares, and the smell of cooking meat, brought the smell of cooking flesh to mind. After much rehabilitation, Yuuki was able to walk with a white cane.

One fateful day, Pierre had found Shiro. Shiro was found walking around the back alley of Pierre's office. At first Pierre thought it was a wolf. Fearing for his life Pierre was only able to stand very still hoping the animal would lose interest. Instead Shiro had just walked up to him, promptly sat down and whined at him, as if to say "I've been waiting for you. What took you so long?"

Being a firm believer in signs, Pierre had promptly taken him home. After an hour and half bath, and five clean towels later, the dogs beautiful white coat was revealed. Having been cleaned and fed he was curious about his surroundings, he took off. Climbing up the stairs he found Yuuki in her bedroom crying from a nightmare in her sleep. Right away, Shiro jumped on to the bed and settled right next to Yuuki. Like magic Yuuki stopped crying in her sleep and settled peacefully into a much-needed sleep.

When Henri and Pierre found Shiro sleeping next to Yuuki, they knew that this was meant to be. When Yuuki woke up the next morning, Henri was telling her about Pierre's great rescue and the 1 ½ hour bath battle only to show a white coat. "Shiro" Yuuki softly said and with that the dog was Christened. Pierre had raved about the name and how it was meant to be. Henri not a speaker of Japanese was confused, until Pierre told him that Shiro meant white, and Yuuki meant snow. They both thought that they were a pair. With Shiro by her side, Yuuki became happier, and more independent. After awhile, Yuuki even stopped using her white cane. Shiro had become Yuuki's guide and protector. Pierre was the one that found and brought Shiro home, but it was Shiro that finally found Yuuki.


End file.
